Reencuentro ¿Y algo más?
by Catakira
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que nuestros nakama encontraron el One Piece y se separaron definitivamente... Hoy, se reúnen para una pequeña cena y dos de nuestros amigos mantendrán una conversación que unirá sus futuros.


**Reencuentro. ¿Y algo más?**

_Tres años después de encontrar el One Piece en Raftel, en un pequeño restaurante flotante del East Blue…_

-¡Minna! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Exclamó un Luffy de 24 años con una gran sonrisa en el rostro antes de darle un super-abrazo a todos sus nakama con ayuda de su elasticidad.

Habían pasado tres años desde que nuestros amigos encontraron el gran tesoro, el One Piece, y se habían separado definitivamente para continuar con sus vidas. Cuando la noticia de que el joven Monkey D. Luffy había encontrado el gran tesoro, proclamándose El Rey de los Piratas, muchos se lo esperaban, mientras otros estaba atónitos, pues, contando los dos años que estubieron separados a la fuerza, solo habían tardado 4 años en encontrar el gran tesoro al que algunos habían dedicado sus vidas.

Tras su separación, cada uno se fue por su cuenta a vivir su vida. Usopp volvió a Villa Syrup con Kaya, casándose con ella y, según lo que decía, esperando una pequeña niñita. Franky, por extraño que pareciera, volvió a Water 7, ayudando en los astilleros e incluso abriendo uno propio. Brook volvió al mundo de la música y viajaba de isla en isla dando pequeños conciertos para los fans que no habían perdido el ritmo durante los años. Sanji, por su parte, había vuelto al Baratie, donde se encontraban ahora, y, tras la muerte de Zeff, se convirtió en el dueño del local. Nami, como era de esperarse, volvió a Cocoyashi y, como Luffy no tenía nada más que hacer, decidió irse con su navegante. De alguna forma, de ahí salió una relación estable que seguía en pie, convirtiéndose en los Reyes Pirata.

Robin decidió establecerse en una pequeña isla de Grand Line, donde consiguió trabajo de profesora en una escuela primaria. Chopper, debido a que quería continuar estudiando medicina, se fue con ella y estuvo viviendo con la morena durante un año hasta que se trasladó de nuevo a Drum. Respecto a Zoro, ninguno de sus nakama supo a donde había ido ni donde había pasado los últimos tres años, pero tampoco les importaba mucho, pues había logrado llegar sin problemas al Baratie y era lo que importaba.

Por fin estaba juntos de nuevo.

Tras los saludos, abrazos, gritos y demás, todos los Mugiwara comenzaron a cenar, servidos por Sanji, como si estos últimos tres años no hubieran sido más que tres horas. Como era habitual, y por muchos años que pasasen sería siempre igual, la cena se convirtió en una fiesta, con música incluida pues Brook siempre llevaba encima su violín. Todos comenzaron a divertirse de verdad y Sanji agradeció el haber vaciado el restaurante y dado la noche libre a los empleados.

Robin, tras tener una alegre charla con Nami, se levantó y se dirigió fuera, con la escusa de querer tomar un poco el aire. La pelirroja simplemense te encogió de hombros y obsevó como su novio robaba comida.

Robin salió a la terraza del barco-restaurante y observó el cielo nocturno. Había un ligero oleaje y la brisa marina le traía recuerdos que añoraba a más no poder. Durante los dos años tras la partida de Chopper, nunca se había sentido más sola. Decían que uno no sabe lo que es la soledad hasta que la sufres tras haber estado bien acompañada… No sabían la razón que tenían.

-La noche es hermosa…- Susurró una voz a espaldas de la morena que le provocó una sonrisa. No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que había añorado el sonido de su voz.

-Muy hermosa…- Dijo Robin sin girarse. La luna nueva se reflejaba sobre el agua creando un clon de si misma casi perfecto y las estrellas brillaban con una intensidad impresionante. -…kenshi-san.- No se sorprendió al oír la carcajada de Zoro ante el nombramiento de su apodo.

-¿Aún sigues con esas?- Su voz ahora estaba a su izquierda y sonaba divertida.

La arqueóloga giró su rostro y se fijó en las pocas diferencias entre el Zoro de 21 años y el de 26. Su pelo estaba más largo, lo suficiente como para que sus dedos pudieran perderse en él y acariciarlo, tenía cicatrices en los brazos y las manos, seguramente provocadas por las contínuas luchas contra los aspirantes a ser el mejor kenshi del mundo.

-Durante estos tres años…- Comenzó Robin girando el rostro hacia Zoro, que sujetaba una botella de sake en la mano izquierda. -Me he sentido más sola que en toda mi vida, kenshi-san.

Zoro se giró algo sorprendido ante las palabras de su nakama. La mujer que había pasado toda su vida sola, que logró encontrar a sus nakamas tras una árdua batalla se sentía ¿sola?

-¿A que te refieres, Robin?- No entendía muy bien lo que le intentaba decir.

-Cuando me di cuenta de que Luffy iba a mudarse junto con Nami…- La morena se había girado y volvía a mirar el mar. -No solo me alegré por ella, pues sabía de su atracción hacia nuestro senchou desde hacía mucho tiempo, si no que sentí envidia, kenshi-san.- Suspiró pesadamente y le arrebató la botella de sake, dándole un trago largo. El peliverde observó como una furtiva gota del licor se escapó de los labios de la ojiazul para deslizarse por su cuello y perderse en el cuello de la fina camisa, de color verde claro, que llevaba. -Esperé, Zoro, esperé durante una semana para saber cual sería tu plan a seguir, tu futuro, el lugar donde vivirías a partir de entonces. Solo para poder irme contigo.- El kengou estaba de pie detrás de la morena, observándola. -Me daba lo mismo si te dirigías a la base Marine más cercana, te habría seguido sin dudarlo. Pero no nos dijiste a donde ibas… Y al final pensé que tal vez no me querrías a tu lado, por lo que decidí mudarme a esa pequeña isla con Chopper…

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando los labios del kenshi se posaron sobre su cuello para seguir el recorrido que había dejado la gota de sake. Los fuertes brazos del peliverde rodeaban a Robin por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

-No sabía a donde ir, Robin…- Los labios de Zoro rozaban el oído de la arqueóloga, haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas. -No me había percatado de que me esperabas, y me habría encantado que vinieras conmigo.- Sus labios capturaron el lóbulo de la oreja de Robin y le dieron un ligero mordisco. -Ahora mismo no tengo casa, Robin, y sin embargo, no me importa.- La morena se giró sobre si misma y encaró a Zoro, quedando sus labios a escasas pulgadas los unos de los otros. -Mi hogar está donde esté mi corazón, y mi corazón te pertenece desde que apareciste en el Merry como Mis All Sunday…

Sus ojos se estaba entrecerrando y sus labios se acercaban lentamente.

-Te he hechado de menos, Zoro.- Susurró Robin antes de reducir el espacio que separaba sus labios a cero.

Fue un beso dulce y casto, cargado de cariño y sentimientos encontrados. Al final, se separaron a regañadientes por falta de aire.

-Robin…- La morena abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de Zoro frente a ella. -Como ya he dicho antes, ahora mismo no tengo una casa a la que poder llamar hogar…- El kenshi apartó la vista durante unos instantes y volvió a mirar a la arqueóloga. -¿Tienes espacio en tu casa para un kenshi que no capta indirectas?- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Robin volvió a besarle mientras una versión _fleur_ de ella aparecía detrás de Sanji para preguntarle donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los empleados y si había una vacía. En cuanto le dijo que podía utilizar su habitación, desapareció en una lluvia de pétalos de sakura mientras en el exterior del barco-restaurante, un puñado de brazos _fleur_ transportaban a la pareja hacia una de las ventanas abiertas que daban a la habitación del kukku de los Mugiwara.

A partir de ese día, Robin y Zoro no se volvieron a separar…

**¡MierdaDeFinalPorqueNiSiquieraSeParaQueEscriboEsto ! Hace tiempo que no publico y esta idea me rondaba la cabeza, así que dije: "Bueno, ya que estoy lo escribo y si eso lo publico." Bueno, siento no haber publicado últimamente, pero sin los fics de Flames-sensei se me baja la moral y la inspiración. Se lo dedico a Laura, que últimamente está demasiado ñoña y me ha hecho portar mi porpio corazón. ¡Un fuerte abrazo, ñoñapervert!**

**Y dejadme un review, que tengo hambre… XD**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
